C'était sa faute
by Venalosia Zea'rel
Summary: C'était sa faute, Eric le savait. Yaoi sous entendu, EricAlan, truc total pourri de dépressive cookie qui mendie des reviews parce qu'elle se sent seule à lire ses propres textes. Ce qui doit être le cas. Et c'est choquant, paraitrait.


Longtemps que j'ai pas publié ce que j'écris sur Kuro. Ca vaut mieux. Alors comment résumer.  
C'est court, c'est du yaoi, pas corrigé, c'est du EricAlan alternatif qui spoil sur le musical 2 -si vous ne l'avez pas vu, votre vie est foutue- et c'est des regrets.  
Merci de vous exploser là dessus. Mais une tite review ca motive les auteurs. :33  
Le perso appartient à Yana Toboso.  
Bon sacrifice aux mots.

* * *

C'était sa faute.  
C'était sa faute.  
Ses mains frappent contre le mur. C'était sa faute. Que sa faute. Sa faute. Ca résonne dans sa tête. Les mots le tuent, dans son crâne. Ca se fracasse comme des vagues contre le récif. Comme ses mains contre le béton.  
C 'est sa faute. Ca sera toujours sa faute.  
Il s'appelle Eric Slinbgy. Et il crève de tout ça.

C'était sa faute, toujours sa faute.  
Le mur contre ses poings tremble. Il le détruit, détruit au rythme de ses pensées agitées, les mots qui s'enlacent, se mêlent pour maculer de douleur la consternante vérité. C'est sa faute. Il se hait. Comment ne pas se détester ? Comment ne pas hurler ? Mais il n'a pas de voix, plus de voix. Il n'ose pas crier. Il a encore de la fierté. Il a encore cette chose stupide au fond de lui qui lui fait prendre un rale pour un rire, et un sanglot pour son prénom. Des yeux qui se ferment pour de la passion.  
Un ami pour un amant. Il croit encore à tout ca.  
Il s'appelle Eric Slingby. Et son amour a crevé entre ses bras.

C'était sa faute. Il l'avoue, et ses poings se pètent au sang sur le béton armé. Il en sanglotte. Ca fait des années, des décennies, des siècles. Il arrive plus à compter, le temps n'a plus de prise. Depuis quand ne s'est-il pas reposé ? Ca fait trop longtemps qu'il a démissionné. Trop longtemps qu'il a été privé de la lumière du jour. La raison officielle, c'est qu'il a commis un délit grave pour un dieu.  
L'officieuse, c'est que le rendre humain faisait trop chier les chirurgiens. Alors pour contenter tout le monde, on l'a enfermé dans un endroit paumé.  
Une cellule qui n'appartient pas plus au monde surnaturel qu'au vivant. Une prison hors du temps.  
Une prison où il perd son temps.  
Il s'appelle Eric Slingby. Et il sait qu'il attend.

C'est sa faute. Il avait pas su réagir. Les souvenirs éclatent contre le gris, pendant que ses phalanges laissent des trainées de rouille. Il crie pas. Il aime pas. Il l'aime, l'adore, l'adule. Ce passage angoissant entre le passé et l'instant. Il se revoit. Il sait que c'est lui. Et Alan, Alan, son abruti, lui, celui qui l'avait poussé à exister. Et Alan, le seul qui le poussait à aimer.  
Alan qui se laissait crever. Vicitime d'une erreur de parcours. Qui salissait son âme comme le sang salit l'instant. Comme le sang salit le mur.  
Il s'appelait Alan Humphries. Et il était celui qu'Eric attendait.

C'était sa faute, il avait trop attendu. S'était laissé porter par les évènements, par l'instant. Alan, avec lui. Si près de son but. Un gamin. Il serait sa millième. La quête qu'il avait entreprise il y a bien trop de temps toucherait à sa fin. Alan serait guéri, de ces ronces qui enserraient son coeur.  
Alors il s'était lancé pour le tuer, cet arrogant. Pour tuer le mec qui briserait la malédiction autour de son protégé. Du brun, qui voulait le stopper. Seul dans ce monde né, seul dans ce monde il mourrait. Ctait sa devise.  
Alors pourquoi quand il s'était jeté sous la scie, il avait pas pleuré, juste souri ?  
Encore une question qu'Eric ne comprend pas. Alors ses poings effacent la réalité, et le présent, et le passé. Il veut qu'Alan soit à ses cotés.  
Il s'appelle Eric Slingby. Et il a tué celui qu'il aimait.

Ce sera toujours sa faute, à lui, le shinigami qui a renié sa divinité. Il l'a tué.  
Mais il continue de tout détruire, de se détruire, pour changer.  
Il continue de frapper.  
D'espérer.  
Parce qu'ill a encore cette chose stupide au fond de lui nommée fierté qui lui fait prendre un rale pour un rire, et un sanglot pour son prénom.  
Et pour un monde réinventé son sang sur le béton.


End file.
